Forgiveness
by BeProud
Summary: Hey Its my first fanfiction so tell me what You think about it and sorry for the spelling mistakes ;) So this is a CLEXA story. It takes place after the 2x16 and Lexa with Clarke are jailed together by some others people. They will talk together and yeah read for know more ;) I hope You will enjoy it ;)
1. Chapter 1

_**Forgiveness**_

Lexa side:

I can't take this anymore, I had to do this, I'm the Commander so I have to dirige my people and take care of them! I had to save my people ! So I've decide with my head not with my heart.

But it's too much...

When I've told to Clarke that her People wasn't in the part of the deal, her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes were so desesperate, she was in shock and I had to go away from her, turning my back from her, desesperate face. My head was telling me to go away because this was the right choice. Saving my people was my job, the Commander Job.

But my heart, my heart was telling me to come back to her, to take her in my arms and just hug her. Telling her that what I said wasn't the true, that I didn't betray her...

But I did, I betrayed "Clarke of the Sky people".

The only person that I really care about, not only the Commander, but me Lexa, the girl who just want to love someone and share her life with someone'else.

That part of me who has lost Costia, my lover, and let my heart frozen.

But when I met Clarke, my heart became to feel, to be warmed up by Clarke, my Clarke.

But I missed up everything, I take the little chance to be with Clarke with this deal...

The litte chance that Clarke could be with me someday. I just missed up that.

I decide to go to the forest, alone. Without the guards who are staring at me and seeing the Commander. I just want to be Lexa. So I go outside my tent and diriging myself to the dark forest, thinking about what I've done. That I will have to leave with that. Why can't I just telling to my heart to fock op! Im the Commander he had to listen to me !

But he didn't care and continue to feel...

"Love is weakness" I began to tell to myself.

I want to cry but I just can't so I sit under a tree and tell to myself dont to fall asleep.

But in few minutes, I was dreaming about blue eyes and a beautiful blond hair.

Clarke side:

"May we meet again" I told him. The same think that Lexa told me few hours before, and after that what did she do? She betrayed me ! Yes Lexa betrayed me ! I don t understand why, I mean yes she is the Commander so she has to defend and protect her people but why ? why did she do this to me?

When she first kiss me, I was suprised but I kissed her back, yes I kissed her back ! I was so stupid.

But anyway I have to think about something else so I just close my eyes and continue to walk.

But something stopped me...

A sound, like if someone was following me so in a half second i was beside a tree looking for the person who are looking at me. I started to listen to the silent forest and just quiet myself.

But nothing...

I heard nothing...

When, suddently, I was in the ground with a knife against my throat! I stared to defend myself, to attack the person who put me on the ground!

But nothing,

The person almost don't move, and I was shocked by seeing that he were warpaint.

His face was emotionless and I started to think about the Commander face, The Commander who told me that my people wasn't in the part of her deal ! Someone take me back to the real life when he came closer to me and started to starring at me with his 2 metres high.

"Take her, we don't know who is she exactly" Told the man in English.

I begin to push the other men out of me but everything went black in a momentum.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part 2**_

Lexa side:

I woke up in a dark and empty place.

I was laying on the cold surface wich was covered by leafs and dirt.

I wanted to stand up but a pain, a pain like I rarely got began to get all other my left leg.

I wanted to scream but I couldn't, Im the Commmander who has responsibility who is almost always in her tent... Yes in my tent, why I am here ? What did happend to me ?

I was a little afraid but I put this feeling far back In my head because: why panic?

Panic dont take us anyway. But instead I started to thinking about how did I do to be here.

I was in my tent, after we came back from the war, where I betrayed Clarke... Yes! I betrayed Clarke ! A sadness began to take over me but no "Love is weakness" I have to be Strong. So after that I go to my tent and go for a walk, yeah a walk and then I... Yes I fall asleep !? I was angry at myself because how did I do to fall asleep! Im the Commander I cant just fall asleep and be Powerless in the middle of the dark forest ! Someone took the power on me and took me to this place !

But who?

The Mountain men has locals instead of dark and empty places.

So this isn't them.

Then who?

I don't know other clans who can trapped me because im the Commander of these clans.

It's that simple.

But wait, I remember that I go to the forest without my armor, because I wanted to be who ? Lexa ? Haha a little smile appears on my face when I thought about what I did, and why...

Because of Clarke ? Because what I have done? But I had to do this ! For my people ! I can't be weak. And when Im Weak what is happening? I get jailed in a dirty place without my armor. Wonderful.

But I have to discover why I am here so I wanted to stand up but the pain in my leg remind me that this won't be possible, not now.

So I Leaned against the wall in front of the door.

I will wait to see who trapped me! Who take the power of me when I was in the Forest. See who is this person who I don't know or maybe I know and It will be harder. It will be a betrayal and it's horrible... Yes its horrible so why did I do this to Clarke ? I have to stop thinking about that and just wait for the moment when I will see who are this people.

Clarke side:

The constant feeling of beeing carryed on a shoulder woke me up.

It was a tall men and a little bit brawny.

I wanted to defend myself but he started to talk.

"Why did we take her, we don't even know who is she"

"That's why we take her Murphy"

Murphy? That Murphy ? No It can't be him It just can't be !He will recognize me. Im Clarke ! Even if horrible things did happend in the first month, he will still recognize me !

"What will we do with her?"

"I don't know Murphy! Stop questionning me ! We will take her back to the Chancellor and we will see what happen next !"

The Chancellor ? What the hill is happening here! In the first place I learn that Murphy is carrying me on his shoulder and that he don't even recognize me, after I discover that they have a Chancellor ?

My thought were stopped by the sound of me beeing released on the ground.

A fast pain getting all over my body.

"Thank You Guys, I will see what will we do next, I'll tell You. You can leave"

There foot steps were resonating in my head when I started to think that im dreaming.

I open my eyes and who did I see...

"Hey Clarke, It had been a long time since I dint' see You"

The voice of Jaha resonating in my head.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Part 3**_

Clarke side:

His voice is raisoning in my head but I can't understand how.

"You are thinking why I am here, right?" In the same time that he told me that, he put some orange liquid in a glass, this remind me the liquid that Bellamy has found in the car when I was angry at Finn.

Finn..

This guy who I have killed, I was in love with him... Am I still in love with him? I don't know but when I think about that someone else name came to me:

Lexa.

I don't know why I always think about her, maybe it's because she batrayed me...

Yes it is why. It can't be something else.

"I was thinking that you are with my mother" My mother... I leaved her... but she will be okay, she has too. She is my mother.

"haha, I was, I was Clarke... But I have to come here. Welcome to the City of Light Clarke"

The City of Light... This City...How did it happend that I am here?.. I was in the forest and I didnt know it was so close from here... And Murphy, why did Murphy didn't recognize me.

To this question he respond me with a little proud voice.

"Many things change now Clarke, I'm the Chancellor and I have to make some changes. For my people. So I reset some of them".

"Reset ? Its horrible ! How can you've done this ! They are just humans! Not computers! It's not real!"

"Whats real Clarke?" he don't let me protest and he continue with that annoying voice that he always had: "You know Im very happy that You came, I didn't except you too"

"What? Why me too?" I ask anxious

"What ? Don't you know ? Haha that's the best new! Im sure it will be funny"

"Who is it ? Tell me!" I was afraid that this will be my mother or... A part of me was afraid it as Lexa but It can't be her.

"I don't think its important we will kill her tomorrow, the grounders will be anneanty and it will be easier to kill them when they will know that there commander has been killed"

"Lexa !" No it can't be her ! Not Lexa.

"Haha I see that you've understand, she will be killed tomorrow"

"No ! No!" I suprised myself to beeing angry at him and anxious for her !

" I will do everything you want ! Just don't kill her please! Don't!"

Oh stop Clarke she betrayed you ! My inside voice is speaking too now... Wonderful.

"Oh, you ? Really? Haha I didn' know that you care about her so much !"

Openly, I didn't know either

" You know what, you could do something for me" he said after few seconds.

" Im listening, but promise me that you won't touch her !" Oh come on, Stop it Clarke!

Shot op inside voice!

"Oh, I can't promise you that but okay, if you 'll do what I ask you , we want touch her. But we are keeping her with us".

"Tell me what I have to do".

Lexa side:

I've been awaken by a creepy sound from the door, she is getting open. I don't understnad what is going on when I see Clarke beeing pushed at me. She fall on me and the strong door closed. What is she doing here ? Im curious but I can't lie that i am not happy, Her sweet face and her beautiful blue eyes, oh my gosh her beautiful blue eyes. I was interrupted by her arms wrapping me and put me onto a hug. My heart was getting crazy and my arms put her closer to me. She put her head in the coint of my neck and it feel so good, i was so happy and I just said in her ear:

"Sorry Clarke, Im so sorry".

She go away from me but my hands still on her back. She was looking at me with what happiness? Angrily? Pity eyes. She looked at me and just said leaning on the wall next to me:

"I know Lexa I know".

Her eyes were so beautiful ! She wanted to say something but she start looking at my leg and in two second she was against it with a scary face.

"What did you do?"

"I... I has been catch"

"What ? Why ? How ? And why don't you have you armor ?" a little bit of fear and curiously in her voice.

"I was... In the forest" I couldn't tell her that I was ther alone because I was devastated by what I've say and done to her.

"Why ? Why alone ? And... I have to heal your leg, don't this hurt you?" She ask me.

"Im the Commander I can't feel, Love is weak..."

"No Lexa! Now you are Lexa ! A seveteen girl who has to feel ! Stop beeing foolish Lexa"

"Im not foolish , I take care of..."

"Your people I know, and I understand that but... no nothing"

"Yees what ? What did you want to say ?"

"Im angry at you Lexa, You betrayed me and It hurts " She was now looking in my eyes with sadness.

I couldn't, I just couldn't look at these so I look at the ground and just tell her.

"Im sorry, I know it maybe won't change anything but.."

"Stop Lexa please, just stop." She told me that with a desesperate and tired voice.

So I stopped talking and she just start to healing my leg.

I was happy that she is here with me, but I still don't know how did she do to came here. But now I just close my eyes and enjoy the time spending with her. Because it will maybe don't last. No I take this idea out of my head, and put myself more onto the wall, feeling the fingers of Clarke against my burning skin, not just because of the wound...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Part 4**_

Clarke side:

Her wound is deep but I tryed to do my best, I ask to Jaha some ustensils for healing her. I can't talk to him like to a Commander, he has changed. We all did, but I think that he's son's death killed him from inside more than he let it show. I looked up at Kexa and she was sleeping, yep she was sleeping. Her soft long hair leaning on her chest, she look so inocent, like a seventeen girl that she was. In that moment i feel like i have to protect her, like her safety depends on my act because I have to protect her. I suprised myself starring at her lips, when she spoke:

"You didn't tell me how did you get here and what have you done after that I betrayed you"

Her hard words taking me from my dreams and i pull myself back, onto the wall in front of her.

"I try to do my best for you leg"

"Thank you" She said softly.

"I killed them" I said before few long minutes of silence.

"What ? Who did you suppose haved kill?" She question me.

"The mountain mens, when you go away from me and my people, I decide to don't give up and keep fighting so I join Octavia, Bellamy, Monty, Jasper and Maya to save my poeple, killing the Mountain mens"

"You didn't kill them Clarke, You save a lot of lives, explain me what happend"

I couldn't tell her eveything but a part of me wanted to share this and maybe, yes it's crazy but maybe will she understand... So I decide to explain her everything without lies, just the truth.

I realized at the end of my story that I was crying and that Lexa was up even with her hurting leg.

I looked at her with wet eyes.

She betrayed me, yes she did but I don't know its weird, of course its horrible to betrayed someone but she has to protect her people, I have done it in the last second when i don't have other choice but she had ! I was angry at her of course but in that moment i just wanted someone who can listen to me and just comfort me. So I go to Lexa and she came closer to me and said:

"You're not a horrible person Clarke, You are a person who have save many lives and who always want to help everybody but some people are maybe not enough open-minded and its not your fault ! You give them a choice and they didn't take it, you are not the wrong person Clarke"

Now I was against her, crying on her shoulder, she hold me so tied and I hold her too. Without the armor, it was different, I mean i never really hug her but she seems more like a human now. I felt her breathing, I fell her skin and her bones, I feel like she is supporting me and all my problems. That if I fall, she will always be there. I was stopped in my thoughts when she grab my head in her hands and tell me looking in my eyes so strong:

"You are a good person Clarke, and you'll always be".

The seconds that came after that were so long so she kissed me, on the foreground. A part of me wanted to kissed her on her lips but I couldn't, I just couldn't it was too early, and she didn't kissed me on the mouth too and i respect her for resecting me.

So we just hug here for a long time.

When she put herself back, i was empty, Its like something missed and I wanted to hold her again but she sat. I almost forget about her leg ! It has to hurt her so bad! But she just lean against the wall and tell:

"You can come Clarke, I will not eat you" A little smirk appears on her face.

"I hope you won't" I tell her before puting myself next to her, her head on my shoulder.

I was happy and my heart seems too.

I fall asleep with my head against hers.

When I woke up I was leaning on the ground with so many space.

"Lexa !" I ask anxious

"Lexa !?" I was now standing and searching all over the place, but no sign of her.

I started freaking out because that mean they take her ! Even with the deal I made with this crazy Jaha.

He take her and he wanted to kill her ! I can't permit that ! I have to found her.

I was now beating the door and screaming her name. When The door opened Lexa fall on me, and Jaha said:

"Our deal is cancel"

Before the door closed.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Part 5**_

Lexa side:

I was barely conscious, after that the crazy people pushed me and attacked me. They tried to have some informations about my people and my camps. But I didn't tell anything, it was my job, the Commander job. Now I was back in the room with blue eyes starring at me.

"Lexa, do you hear me ? Lexa!"

"Yes, Clarke I hear you"

She nodded but ask me.

"What have they done to you?" with an anxious voice.

"They wanted informations" I said calmly.

"Have you give them ?"

"I betray someone once, I won't do it again".

I little smile appears on her face and I think on mine too.

She was now having a dark face and I have to ask er what is going on, which she respond me with a sentence that I was suprised about.

"I make a deal with Jaha when I was taking here" She don't tell me about it but she don't even let me finish my thoughts.

"I make a deal to protect you Lexa"

Her eyes where now starring at me.

"You don't have to..."

"I know Lexa i know, but he told me that he willl kill you so I... I was Afraid Lexa ! I care about you and its annoying me because you betrayed me Lexa, You betrayed...me"

"After the lost of Costia my heart frozed and I didn't want to feel because I taught that love is.."

"Love is weak..."

"Yes Clarke, yes. I taught that love was weakness. But what is weakness is don't to face them ! And maybe I am using it as an excuse to what I've done to you but I regret it Clarke, I mean I don't know who I am now, what I regret or not, who I will be... But I want you to forgive me Clarke, please forgive me..."

"I already done it Lexa" Clarke told me few minutes after.

Her eyes where hiding from mine. I couldn't believe that she said that.

"No You haven't Clarke, You haven't... You can't forgive me because what I've done to you is horrible !"

"Yes maybe it is Lexa, What you have done to me is horrible but you regret it. I mean okay you've done it but now you regret it. The power is in forgiveness and knowing what we have done. If you realize what you've done is horrible so please don't do it again because I don't know if I will forgive you twice Lexa."

"I can't take your apologize, I just can't"

" You don't have to, but I need to forgive you and I want it, I want to make you feel and make you maybe a better person, a person who feel"

I nodded with a smile that I couldn't hide and wet eyes.

"Thank you anyway Clarke Of the sky People, Thank You." It couldn't be possible, why did she forgive me, I beytrayed her and she forgive me ? She is such a good person, I don't deserve her.

We huged after that and when she pulled me back she said softly:

"I have to heal you again Lexa, I have enough of healing you " She said it, having still a smile on her beautiful face, and little watter on her cheek that she fast pulled away with her hand.

"You don't have too, I have been many times through that". I said delicately.

But she didn't listen to me, she nodded but start healing my injuries. When she start to healing my face injuries I take her hand and said softly:

"Im okay Clarke, and nothing It's your fault."

Her hand was on my cheek and I pose my head a little on it.

"Okay but you have to rest Lexa"

I nodded but I was still leaning on the ground, I was suprised when Clarke came next to me, take my head and put it on her legs.

"You have to rest Lexa" She said softely.

"Do you really think that I will fall asleep when my head is on your legs?"

She laughs, Yes she laughs and this empty room has light, the light of Clarke laugh, that beautiful laugh. I think I laugh a little too because she was now starring at me like if I was a meat and that she was hungry.

"I love you laughs and smile" I said a little too loud from my thoughts because she looked at me with that happy eyes. My chinks began to take a red colour. She smiles at me and take my hair. I rest my head on her legs while she was playing with my dark hair. I am Happy, so freaking happy that I am with Clarke and that maybe she will forgive me. I fall aslepp feeling her fingers playing with my hair, and a beautiful smile in my thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Part 6**_

"We have to work out a plan."

"Yes we have" Said Lexa calmly

"So he said me that our plan is cancelled. So we have to think about something. They have 2 guards in front of our door. One more is standing at the end of the corridor. After that we are out of this cave so we won't know how many guards will wait for us there."

"But the Commander office is outside right ?"

"Yes...why?"

"We need a distraction"

"A distraction.. Yeah ! A distraction ! So I can go to Jaha office and then you will go out and go to your camp"

"I won't leave you here"

"Lexa, your safety is all that matter to me. You will go out and be free."

"No, You'll be. I go to the office and you go out to the Camp."

"No I don't think so Lexa."

The sound of boots resonating in the corridor stopped us. The door opened and Jaha tell us:

"I want to have a talk with You."

"About what" Lexa said curiously.

"About our future. We can't just live hating each others, we need a Peace. Come with me"

"I can't be in a Peace with someone who is reseting people."

A brief look at Lexa show me that she agreed. But he was already talking back:

"Do you really think that I've wanted it ? That my dream was to reset all these people? But who do you think I am Clarke? A heartless person? An emotionless person? No Clarke ! No! But I have to done this for my people! For our future! For them!." And after a few seconds he continue :

"Like you have killed for your people".

How can he knows that ? How ? And no! He can't just have said that!

"For Saving my people Jaha ! Saving them!" I was going forward him. "I didn't have any choice! They will kill all my people ! I had to do this."

"It is what you think or what you are telling yourself as an excuse for what you have done ?"

I can't, I just can't ! How can he tell me that! Jaha ! This person who killed my father! He is telling me that ? But who does he think he is ?

"We are not going anywhere" said Lexa, a brief look at me to calm myself.

Lexa looked at me and I wanted to say to her to stop stoping me ! But I was a little thankful, thankful for helping me.

"So we will take you. Guards ! Take them with us, I will wait for them in my office". Before he was walked back to it.

We looked each other in the eyes and it was enough. There was 2 guards going at us, we took one each other and in ten seconds they were leaning on the ground, there weapons were in our hands now.

We continue our walk, attacking other guards and hiding ourselfs when we needed. We were finally outside, but it wasn't like we expected. They was at least 20 guards starring at us, Lexa started beat some of them so I started to do the same thing. We were working together, she pushed them at me and I knock them out, and reversely. When suddently, something graped my left arm and I feeled something against my throat. When Jaha shouted, to Lexa certainly:

"Put your gun down or I kill her !"

Lexa was now starring at us with a strange face. It was like if in her head there was a war and she was beating her propre thoughts.

"Don' Lexa, don't!" I was screaming now.

But she didn't listen to me and she put her gun on the flore. Jaha wanted to say something but a sound from the forest interrupted him. And I saw something, a movement from a tree, yes a tree. I looked at Lexa and she was in her Commander posture. Before I could say anything, the Grounders were attacking the City of Lights, everybody were screaming, fighting... I used this seconds to defend myself and damaging Jaha. He escaped a scream and I run away, searching someone from my eyes. No, not someone; Lexa, Yes I was screaming her name now. When I saw her running into me, I stared running too and I was smiling, yes and she was too, yes Lexa was smiling. When we percut each others, I was hugging her so tightly that she escaped a little sound from surpise but she hugged me back and it was wonderful, yes maybe she batrayed me but It was Lexa, My Lexa and I love her and when she kissed me suddently, all the sounds from the battle went away, and it was just her, her soft lips kissing mine, her hands... And all was even more woderful, when she whispered inside my ear:

"I love You Clarke of the Sky People."

My Heart just jumped away from my chest and go for a walk, in the meantime I said:

"I love You too Lexa...My Lexa"

And all my word just go away when I kissed her and our bodies where matching so perfectly.

I always loved Lexa, and I will always love her. The war was over, we've won this battle but all I really won is Lexa; Lexa's heart.


End file.
